Rompiendo las reglas
by No.puedo.olvidarte
Summary: Liz, una chica que vive una vida muy aplicada, por alguna cuestion de la vida se cruza con Nick Jonas, el cual esta muy cansado de su vida sin privacidad. Emma, Joe, Nessa y Kevin, van a luchar por el amor de estos dos chicos.
1. Chapter 1

Esta no es una historia real, los Jonas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Chaper 1: 'Siempre lo correcto'

Me llamo Elizabeth pero me dicen Liz, vivo en Texas, Estados Unidos. Estudio en la secundaria 'High School Of Art'. Mi mejor amiga se llama Vanessa pero le dice Nessa, Somos como hermanas ya que nos conocemos desde los 2 años. A las dos nos gusta la misma música y ropa, en especial los Jonas!, mi favorito es Nick aunque yo soy bastante realista y se que es imposible y gracias a Dios, Nessa también se daba cuenta de que Joe es imposible.

POV Liz~

- ¡Hola Nessa!- salude entrando al colegio

- ¡Hey Liz! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Como te fue ayer en la prueba de Matemática?- me sonrió Nessa, mientras caminábamos hacia los casilleros.

- Bien, ¿Vos? Como siempre 10- rei tras ver su cara.

- Ya me imaginaba ¡ego!, ¿Te vas a postular para presidenta del curso?- me dijo mientras ponía la clave del casillero.

-Nose, ¿Por qué? – Dije, mientras sacaba los libros y los ponía en la mochila.

- ¿Cómo que porque? Tenes las mejores notas, ayudas a todos, sos la presidenta del club de teatro y danzas, sos popular, no te haces la mejor por eso todos te quieren, ¿queres mas respuestas?- Me puso una mano en el hombro – Sos un ejemplo, siempre seguís las reglas, todavía no entiendo como es que no te cansaste de toda esta rutina, por eso te admiro. – Se dio vuelta hacia su casillero, yo me quede mirándola pensativa. Quizás sea cierto, yo siempre sigo las reglas, pero lo que no es cierto es que yo no me canse de la rutina.

Justo cuando le iba a contestar a Nessa apareció Emma. Si Emma nuestra amiga, la conocimos hace 3 años. Ella fanática numero uno de los Jonas, ella sabia todo, pero todo de ellos, desde a que hora se levantaban asta de que color son las sabanas de sus camas. Ella a diferencia de nosotras, le gustaba mucho Kevin, alucinaba con conocerlos algún día.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? – saludo Emma, simpática como siempre.

-Hola Emma, bien ¿vos?- dije cerrando la puerta de mi casillero y apoyándome en él.

- Hola Emma, Bien ¿vos?- Nessa imitándome.

- ¡Bien! Con un poco de nervios por el examen de lengua- Emma hablaba mientras leía su libro, hubo un silencio de parte de las tres, asta que Emma levanto la vista y volvió a hablar – Liz, ¿Te vas a postular para ser la presidenta de la clase?

- Nose- Conteste dejándome caer sentada en el piso.

- ¡Amiga! Sabes que en el fondo queres. Es lo correcto, vos siempre haces lo correcto- me miro Nessa dándome la mano para pararme, Dude unos pocos minutos en tomarle la mano, en el fondo de mi corazón algo me decía que tenía que romper las reglas, que era la hora de dejar de hacer lo correcto y ser yo quien ponga sus propias reglas. Pero una voz en mi cabeza me dice que no puedo decepcionar a mis amigos, a mi familia, a la gente que me rodea, no puedo romper las reglas, eso no estaría bien, destruir todo lo que había logrado, no me convencía.

Tome la mano de Nessa y nos dirigimos a clases.

POV Nick Jonas ~

- Deja mi guitarra Joseph- Le grite a mi hermano

-¡NO!, Sabes que la necesito Nicholas- me saco la lengua, cuando logro sacarme la guitarra de las manos.

- Ya vas a ver- Gruñí bajo, viendo como salía saltando de mi habitación.

Me tire en la cama mirando el techo, hasta que escuche el ruido de la puerta que se abría.

- ¡Hola Nick! ¿Cómo estas hermano?- dijo el mayor de mis hermanos, Kevin, estaba un poco serio, cosa rara en él.

-Como siempre ¿Por qué?- Pregunte sorprendido

- ¡Por nada!, ¿que ahora no le puedo preguntar a mi hermano como esta?- Me dijo con sarcasmo.

- Vamos Kev algo pasa- le dije sentándome en la cama, Él asintió - ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno la verdad es que estoy preocupado Nick, siento que mi hermano – Mientras él hablaba hice un gesto intentando saber a que hermano se refería, ya que somos unos cuantos – ¡vos Nick!- me miro con un gesto asesino- me preocupa que estés siempre pendiente de que las cosas estén perfectas, de que tengas 17 años y parezcas de 35, no puede ser que siempre sigas las reglas.- lo mire tratando de entender pero él siguió hablando- Ya te lo dije y espero que lo pienses, no dejes pasar tu adolescencia, después te vas a arrepentir – se paro y cerro la puerta.

Me quede pensando en eso un tiempo largo, en realidad siempre me dije lo mismo, pero la respuesta era _'No voy a decepcionar a mi familia, a mis fans, por la idea loca de romper las reglas o dejar de hacer lo correcto'. _Pero Kevin me dejo pensando _"No dejes pasar tu adolescencia, te vas a arrepentir". _

POV Liz ~

Estaba en la ultima hora pensando que iba a hacer esa tarde, así que se me ocurrió ir a casa dejar la mochila y cambiarme, después dar un paseo por la playa para pensar que iba a hacer de mi vida, la playa, es mi lugar favorito y puedo despejar mi mente de todos los problemas o simplemente salir de mi vida 'estructurada' como me decía Nessa.

Llegue a casa me cambien el uniforme, agarre mi mp3 y baje las escaleras, me dirigí directo a la puerta, en ese instante escucho que alguien intenta abrir la puerta y veo a mi madre.

- Liz, parece que vas de salida, ¿A dónde vas?- Me preguntaba mi mamá mientras dejaba la cartera arriba de una silla.

- ¡Hola! No sabia que hoy llegabas temprano, Voy a dar una vuelta por la playa, para despejarme un poco- dije casi saliendo de la casa.

- ¡Hoy tenes piano!, no te olvides- Dijo mamá despidiéndose.

- No te preocupes, ¡vuelvo temprano!- Salude. Y cerré la puerta.

-Ahora si libre- Susurre, prendí mi mp3 y me encamine hacia **La playa**.

POV Nick Jonas ~

La sensación que me dejo la pequeña charla con mi hermano mayor, se había quedado en mi mente, sabia que tenía que pensar en aquello y para mi no había mejor lugar que la costa del este en Texas, ya que no quedaba para nada lejos, y era un lugar tranquilo en el que no había mucha gente. Sabía que tenía que aclarar estas sensaciones. "Romper las reglas", esa frase sonaba en mi cabeza como si fuera una canción nueva, pegadiza.

Salí de mi habitación con el ipod en la mano

- ¡Nick! ¿A dónde vas?- mi padre apareció detrás de mi.

- A caminar por la playa, necesito refrescar mi mente- dije abriendo la puerta.

- Nicholas- dijo mi padre sosteniendo la puerta- Tenes que volver antes de la cena, tengo noticias y quiero tener a todos juntos- me sonrío y se fue subiendo las escaleras.

- Bueno- Grite tratando de que me escuche. Salí de la casa con las llaves de mi volvo negro. Subí al auto, puse primera y salí hacia mi destino: **La playa. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2: El encuentro

POV. Liz~

Camine por la playa, escuchando música mirando mis pies en la arena, de repente callo una gota en mi cabeza, pero no le di importancia, seguí caminando pensando en todo lo que pretendía o pretenden que sea, desde hace unos años, mi cabeza no deja de pensar en que algún día mi rutina me va a cansar, pero sé que tengo que tener los pies en la tierra y no buscar una excusa para dejar todo el esfuerzo puesto en esto que soy ahora, 'La mejor hija' 'la mejor alumna' 'la mejor compañera' 'la mejor amiga'. Ser la mejor en todo, eso era lo que los demás ven en mi, pero no ven la persona. Al fin y al cabo la única vez que me mostré como soy realmente, me decepcionaron, me desilusionaron. Desde esa ves que él me dejo nada es igual, cuando todos me ven parezco fuerte segura, inteligente; Pero cuando estoy sola en mi cuarto la Liz que todos conocen se va, y aparece la otra Liz, la que es realmente, la que llora por las noches, la que es ignorante, la que es débil.

De repente las gotas que caían antes ahora caen con más fuerza. Levante la vista de mis pies, y mire hacia los lados, en un lugar cerca de donde estaba había un muelle en donde me podía quedar asta que parara la lluvia, corrí lo mas rápido que pude. Asta que llegue y me senté en el suelo mirando la lluvia caer, éramos la lluvia y yo.

POV Nick Jonas ~

Baje de mi auto, camine asta la playa, me puse los auriculares y camine, camine y camine, pensé en lo que no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Algún día podría ser alguien a quien todos quieran no por lo que aparenta ser, sino por lo que es? Es raro, amo lo que hago 'Amo la música' 'amo a mis fans', Son todo para mi pero nose porque siento que todas las obligaciones que tengo me están ahogando y no me dejan ser yo. Todavía nose porque tengo que ser tan estructurado, porque nunca puedo vivir una aventura de amor, o nose, hacer algo tonto como dejar mi pieza desordenada, o llegar tarde a casa, o no hacer la tarea y que me pongan un 1, o ¡Ir al colegio como un chico normal!, pero es obvio la respuesta: ¡No soy un chico normal!, si estuviera mi padre acá leyendo mis pensamientos diría que tengo una reputación que cuidar, tengo una imagen. De repente una gota callo encima de mi, haciendo que levantara la vista hacia en cielo viendo como caían las gotas de lluvia que era ¡tan fuertes! Y caían con tanta intensidad. Desearía ser como las gotas de lluvia, desearía poder ser como ellas, tan transparentes, fuertes, rápidas, tan normal a los ojos del mundo, poder pasar desapercibido.

En eso vi el muelle y corrí hacia ahí sin mirar nada más que no sean mis pies. Cuando llegue allí me senté aun mirando mis pies con el ipod a todo volumen. De repente mi ipod deja de sonar, miro la pantalla y la batería se acabo. En eso escucho una voz, muy bonita. Levanto la cabeza y veo a una chica sentada cantando con la vista en el mar, llorando, me agarro un escalofrío por el cuerpo, como si ella tuviera algo, como si estuviera buscando algo y lo acababa de encontrar. Me acerco con cuidado para no asustarla.

- ¿estas bien? ¿Me queres contar que te pasa?- Le dije tocándole el hombro, ella giro para verme dejando de cantar, pude ver como se limpiaba las lagrimas, pude ver lo perfecta que era.

- Estoy – me dijo desviando la vista al mar, decidí sentarme a su lado- Es algo complicado – ella volvió la vista hacia mi.

- Complicaciones. Siempre ahí algo con alguna complicación, pero ese algo no merece que vos llores- le dije limpiándole las lagrimas. Que sensación rara que sentí, en primer lugar era raro hablar con alguna chica y que no se te tirara encima. Por alguna razón sentí que ella no era igual a las otras.

POV Liz ~

- Complicaciones. Siempre ahí algo con alguna complicación, pero ese algo no merece que vos llores- me dijo Nick limpiándome las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos. Era él Nick Jonas, el chico con el que más de una vez había soñado. Pero no era el momento de pedirle un autógrafo. El estaba ahí y eso nadie lo cambiaba. Pero no me salían las palabras justas. Hubo un silencio, pero decidí romperlo yo.

- ¿Alguna vez no sentiste que una parte de vos esta vacía?- Le pregunte girándome para verlo, el tenia la mirada fija en el mar, como tratando de procesar la pregunta.

-Si, se lo que se siente. Es esa sensación como que todo lo que haces no es suficiente, como que todos pretenden que vos des mas – Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Exacto! Eso mismo, Todos quieren sacar mas de vos, pero vos no queres dar mas, por que al dar mas estas dejando de ser vos, para ser alguien que los demás quieren que seas, nose si me explico- Suspire.

-Si te explicas muy bien, ahora la duda es, ¿ellos te quieren por lo que sos o por lo qué podrías llegar a ser?- dijo muy convencido de aquellas palabras que salían de su boca. Pero sentí que no lo decía por mí sino por él, ¿Nick Jonas se sentía como me sentía yo?

- Esa es la gran pregunta, sin respuesta- dije riéndome para no llorar. Él sonrío. – Ahora una pregunta, ¿Qué hace Nick Jonas en la costa del este? No se supone que tenes que estar grabando canciones o contestando email's de fans locas?- Dije en tono burlón para que no se diera cuenta de que yo era una de las fan. Aunque no era fan pero buen, sabia lo suficiente de ellos como para sacar un libro.

- Se supone que si, tendría que estar componiendo alguna canción. Pero decidí caminar, a veces la rutina cansa, Supongo que por tu forma de hablar no sos una fan loca- Se río y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

- Fan de lo que se llama fan no. Pero me gusta su música – dije sintiendo como mi cara se ponía colorada por el comentario.

- Claro, entiendo- dijo agachando la cabeza, mirando la arena – ¿sos de acá?- Me pregunto todavía con la cabeza agachada.

- Si, vivo a unas pocas cuadras – Dije, viendo que la lluvia había parado. Me levante, dispuesta a despedirme y irme, para seguir caminando – Bueno paro al lluvia, Fue lindo conocerte, Un gusto.

POV Nick Jonas ~

Vi que se levanto dispuesta a irse, pero algo en mi decía que no la deje ir Que no la deje sola, ella era la indicada. Ella no era cualquiera, tenia que saber más de ella, preguntarle cosas. Conocerla. Un impulso me llevo a agarrarle el brazo.

- ¡Espera! – Le grite- Perdón. ¿ a donde vas?- Le pregunte bajando el tono de voz.

- A seguir caminando- Me dijo poniéndose enfrente mió. Tuve un impulso de besarla, pero no podía hacer eso. "_Nick contrólate_" decía una voz en mi interior.

- Te acompaño- Dije sonriendo.

-Bueno, como quieras. Mira que si veo alguna fan tuya cerca y se t tira encima, yo salgo corriendo eh – Me advirtió, sonriendo

- Ok, pero después te va a pesar en la conciencia- dije por lo bajo.

- Si, me va a pesar. Pero me salvo de ser crucificada por un grupo de chicas locas por vos- me dijo sonrojándose.

- Claro, pero ahí algo que quiero saber, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Por fin se lo pregunte.

- Ah, si claro, yo soy Liz un gusto- Me dio la mano. Yo tome su mano besándola

- Él gusto es mió, Nicholas Jerry Jonas para servirle señorita- dije, ella soltó una risa.

- Que caballero, eso las revistas no lo dicen- Se río y yo también me tente.

- Lo que dicen las revistas, el 60% es verdad y el 40% es mentira, pero por lo que veo lees sobre mi- Dije sonriendo.

- Ajam claro que leo sobre vos –Dijo con una sonrisa torcida

- Entonces sos fan mía- Dándole un golpecito en el hombro

- Soy fan tuya como soy también fan de napoleón- Me lo dijo sarcásticamente- Que lea de vos no quiere decir que sea fan tuya o no?

- Claro, pero por lo menos admiti que te gusto – Nicholas como pudistes decir eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaper O3: _Te mantendré en mi mente Hasta que nos volvamos a ver_

POV Nick Jonas ~

No podía creer lo que había dicho, _"Por lo menos admiti que te gusto". _Era un comentario tan egocéntrico.

- ¿Como dijiste? – Me pregunto alarmada, tan avergonzada como yo también lo estaba.

En ese momento no supe a donde meterme, me moría de la vergüenza, y puse notar como la situación se ponía tensa, por culpa de mi comentario absurdo.

- Nada, nada- Conteste, rindiéndome ante la situación.

- Bueno, como digas- Puso los ojos en blanco.

POV Liz ~

Había escuchado mal, o Nick Jonas ¿había insinuado que yo gustaba de él? En ese caso, tenia que hacer algo para que él no notara mis sentimientos, nunca se fijaría en una chica como yo, no soy famosa, no soy una Princesita de Disney, soy Liz, simplemente "Liz", y eso no iba a cambiar, El echo de que Nick Jonas se preocupara por mi estado emocional, no quiere decir que él este interesado en mi ¿o no?

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a casa, espero que no te moleste – Comente para salir de esa situación 'incomoda'.

- Si queres te llevo – Me pregunto, mirándome a los ojos.

- No quiero molestarte, puedo ir caminando – Dije algo sorprendida, ya que en este momento no era conciente de lo que decía. Por dios, era Nick Jonas, el me quería llevar a mi casa, y yo diciéndole que no queria molestarlo, de alguna manera tenía que retractar mi comentario, obvio que queria que me lleve a mi casa, de eso no ahí dudas.

- Pero no es una molestia, al contrario me encantaría llevarte asta tu casa, aparte me caes bien, muy bien – Me agarro de la mano.

- ¡Esta bien!, pero vamos ya, así no se hace mas tarde – Conteste separando mi mano con la de él, quedando los dos como zumbís mirándonos, en ese momento sentí una sensación extraña, como si una descarga de electricidad recorriera mi cuerpo, dejándome sin respiración, dejando mi corazón sobresaltado, impidiendo el paso del aire por mis pulmones. Éramos Nick Y yo. Nadie más.

POV Nick Jonas ~

Ella accedió a que la lleve a su casa, Pero en un momento, por alguna razón ella y yo nos quedamos mirándonos, En ese preciso momento me olvide de todo, absolutamente de todo, había algo en ella, algo que me hacia sentir bien extremadamente bien. Pero algo me decía que esta sensación se terminaría ese mismo día, que la perdería. Suponiendo que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, no podría someterla a la vida acelerada, ni a mi me gustaba la vida que llevaba, si bien adoraba a mis fans odiaba tener que llevar una vida sin privacidad, no lo soportaría. Pero por ahí había alguna solución, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Subimos al Volvo negro. Encendí el motor, puse la radio y empezó a sonar la canción _"Who know (pink)". _Me anoto la dirección en un papel, encendí el motor y acelere.

_- "__You took my __hand__ You showed me how You __promised__ me you'd be around  
That's right I took your words And I believed In everything You said to me  
That's right"_ _(Tomaste mi mano Me enseñaste como Me prometiste que te quedarías Así es Tomé tus palabras Yo creí en todo lo que me decías, Así es)- _Cantó ella, pare el auto y me que de escuchándola, en un momento se callo, se dio vuelta me miro a los ojos y sin ser conciente empecé a cantar.

- _"Remember when we were such fools And so convinced and just too cool  
I wish I could touch you again I wish I could still call you friend __I'd__give__ anything"_

_(__Recuerdas cuando éramos tan tontos Y tan convencidos de que, todo estaba bien  
Desearía poder tocarte otra vez Desearía poder llamarte mi amiga todavía, Daría lo que sea)_ – cante mirándola, se apoyo en mi hombro y comenzó a cantar conmigo.

-_"__When someone said count your blessings now For they're long gone I guess I just didn't know how I was all wrong They knew better Still you said forever And ever  
Who know" (Cuando alguien dijo, da las gracias por lo que tienes Por que todo ha terminado ya Creo que no sabía como es Que estaba equivocada Todos lo sabían  
Aún así tu dijiste para siempre Por siempre Quien diría)- _Terminamos de cantar y ese momento fue mágico, ella se separo de mi secando sus lagrimas y pude notar como se incorporada al asiento avergonzada.

- Me encanto- Exclame

- y a mi – dijo ella seria

- no sabía que cantabas tan bien, ¿es un talento oculto? – pregunte, poniendo las manos en el volante.

- En realidad no canto, por lo menos no cuando ahí gente – me respondió, muy sincera.

- ¡Oh! Claro – Conteste

Arranque el auto, y el resto del camino estuvimos en silenció, en algunos momentos, yo la miraba de reojo y ella a mi, mas de una ves quise sacar algún tema para romper el silencio pero no sabia que decir, esa canción que habíamos cantado me dejo en shock, en completo shock, fue en todo lo que pensé

POV Liz ~

¿Qué fue eso?, no lo podía creer, yo cantando con Nick Jonas, más de una hubiera dado la vida para tener ese momento, pero era yo. Parte de mi se sentía segura, pero la otra parte no, Desde aquel día, mejor dicho desde hace tres años no me sentía así, y el echo de sentir esto otra ves me daba miedo y mas sabiendo que tener algo con Nick Jonas es imposible. Decidí dejar que las cosas fluyan, que tomen su propio camino, no poner limites ya era demasiado con los limites que me imponían los demás. El resto del viaje fue en silencio, solamente se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones. Pero ninguna palabra salían de nuestras bocas, de a ratos miraba de reojos al chico con pelo rizado, que se sentaba a mi lado, de a ratos él me miraba a mi, pero yo deje caer un mechón de mi pelo castaño para tapar mi cara que se ponía rojiza de la vergüenza.

Habíamos llegado a mi casa, el estaciono el auto con sumo cuidado dejándome del lado de la vereda.

- Bueno llegamos, es esa- Señale la casa con ladrillos a la vista, con ventanas grandes, en aquella casa se veía un gran patio delantero lleno de flores, con el césped podado, mi casa.

- Que linda casa tenes, me gusta es muy bonita – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Bueno creo que me voy- Dije triste, deje notar la tristeza en mi rostro y pude ver que él también estaba triste, cabizbajo. Agarro un papel, pude ver como escribía.

- No quiero que te vallas – Me dijo triste, en ese momento me entrego el pedazo de papel, doblado en cuatro por lo que no pude ver que había escrito, Tomé el papel, al instante empecé a leer lo que decía.

"_Si en algún momento te sentís sola o mal no dudes en llamar NJ" _ debajo de eso escribió su numero de celular. Sonreí al leer.

- No lo voy a dudar, de eso es seguro- le guiñe el ojo, y rápidamente tome la lapicera y un papel, y comencé a escribirle, _"Siempre podes contar conmigo, yo voy a estar, y si alguna vez te llegas a sentir mal, mira las estrellas y yo te juro que también lo haré, Es una promesa" _debajo de lo que escribí anote el numero de celular y el email. Le entregue el papel. Lo mire y le susurre – Es una promesa, lo juro.

- Nose que es lo que prometes, pero yo también te lo prometo, sea lo que sea- me sonrió- espero que esto no sea una despedida- me tomo del hombro cuando estaba saliendo del auto.

- Nunca, esto es un asta mañana – le sonreí

- ¡Espera!- Me grito él y empezó a cantar –_"__I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again, Until we meet again And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened" (Te mantendré en mi mente Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Y no te olvidaré amiga mía, ¿Qué nos pasó?)._

_- _Adiós-Salude dándole un beso en la mejilla, solté un suspiro, y me dirigí a mi casa.

- Adiós, Cuídate- Me grito desde el auto

Entre a mi casa, mi mama no estaba, me dejo una nota en la mesita de la entrada que decía: _"Liz te deje comida en el microondas, me tuve que ir a una reunión, llamo la profesora de piano y te suspendió la clase, come y dormí temprano, un beso, te quiere mamá"_

Al leer la nota, Subí las escaleras y corrí a mi habitación, me tire en la cama mirando el techo blanco. Sin dudas esta tarde fue inolvidable, fue única, fue especial. Me entre a bañar, comí y me acosté tratando de poder dormir, pero me fue imposible, pensé y pensé en todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, pensando en lo del auto. Pero no pude conciliar el sueño. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al balcón, con el celular, mire las estrellas y me pregunte a mi misma si Nick estaría mirándolas, si él se acordaría de mi. "_Te mantendré en mi mente Hasta que nos volvamos a ver". _Esas palabras sonaban en mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaper O4: ¿Se acordara de mí?

POV Nick Jonas ~

La deje en su casa, vi como se despedía, como se alejaba de mí. Arranque el auto y me dirigí a mi casa, en todo el camino no deje de pensar en ella y lo extraño que fue esa tarde, no la conocia y ya me importaba mucho, Nose si decir que fue amor a primera vista pero si no fue eso, fue algo muy parecido, pocas calles antes de llegar a mi casa, recordé la charla y me quede pensando en lo que me susurro _"__Es una promesa, lo juro."_. ¿A que se refería?

Llegue a casa y la note en silenció, demasiado silencio. Entre a la cocina y leí una nota que mi madre había dejado en la mesa:_ "Nick tu papá se tuvo que ir hacer un viaje por negocios de ultima hora, yo con tus hermanos nos fuimos a comer a la casa de tu tia, Si tenes hambre en la mesada te deje comida solamente la tenes que calentar, Te quiero hijo, cuídate. Denise"_

Perfecto mis hermanos se habían ido y yo me quede solo, subí a mi habitación y trate de relajarme, toque la guitarra. Pero no me concentraba ya que el rostro de Liz daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

Tomé un baño, y me dirigí a la cama, pero de tanto pensar en esas palabras dichas por Liz _"Es una promesa, lo juro." _Recordé el papel que me había dado, ¡que tonto! No lo había leído. Corrí rápido al baño para buscar entre los bolsillos de mi pantalón y al fin lo encontré.

Volví a mi cama con el papel entre las manos suspire y lo leí: "_Siempre podes contar conmigo, yo voy a estar, y si alguna vez te llegas a sentir mal, mira las estrellas y yo te juro que también lo haré, Es una promesa" _ debajo de esa frase estaba su numero de celular y su mail. Trate de conciliar el sueño, pero no lo logre, di vueltas y vueltas pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa tarde magnifica que había pasado con ella. Me levante, fui a mi balcón y mire las estrellas, me pregunte una y mil veces si ella estaría haciendo lo mismo.

Tome el celular y marque su número. Sonó dos veces y una voz respondió. ¡Era ella, era Liz! Al contestar y escuchar su voz mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. Su voz era como la recordaba.

- ¡Hola! –Dijo con tono alegre – Estaba esperando que me llamaras.

- ¡Hola! – Conteste simpático – Y yo estaba inspeccionando de que vos cumplieras tu promesa, ¿estas mirando las estrellas?

- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, si estoy mirando las estrellas – Contesto, suspire, sentí un alivio grande al escuchar esas palabras. – ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupada.

- No, no pasó nada, ¿Por qué? –

- Porque en la nota me acuerdo que te puse, "_Siempre podes contar conmigo, yo voy a estar, y si alguna vez te llegas a sentir mal, mira las estrellas y yo te juro que también lo haré, Es una promesa" – _En tono burlón.

- Ah, bueno eh si! , se me rompió la púa de la guitarra- mentí.

- Nicholas, vas a tener que aprender a buscar mejores excusas- río

- Si eso es verdad- suspire – me vas a tener que ayudar a buscar una excusa entonces, yo para eso no soy bueno.

- Me parece que solamente con decir: "Queria hablar con vos" basta, la próxima intenta hacer eso- río.

- bueno, entonces espérame- Corte la comunicación y volví a llamar, Liz contesto bastante rápido.

- Hola – Dijo simpática – ¿Necesita algo señor Jonas? – Con tono de burla.

- ¡Hola!, no nada, solamente queria hablar con vos, escuchar tu voz y saber que estas ahí- suspire

Hubo un silencio, ese silencio se me hizo una eternidad, asta que por fin respondió

POV Liz ~

"_solamente queria hablar con vos, escuchar tu voz y saber que estar ahí" ¿_Esas palabras salieron de la boca de Nick o fue mi imaginación? ¿Era un sueño? Por que si es un sueño me quiero despertar, no me quiero ilusionar. Cerré los ojos los abrí, pero al parecer no era un sueño, me pellizque y pude comprobar que no era un sueño, definitivamente no lo era.

- Yo también necesitaba escuchar tu voz, tenía miedo de que… - deje la respuesta en suspenso, me había quedado sin palabras, mejor dicho tenia miedo.

- ¿De que tenias miedo?- dijo asustado.

- De que te olvidaras de mi – Suspire triste, 'ya estaba en el baile y ahora tenia que bailar' ese dicho era perfecto para esta situación.

- Escúchame bien Liz- dijo serio- Yo nunca, pero nunca me voy a olvidar de vos, nunca. Eso te lo juro, te lo prometo, te lo aseguro. Esta tarde la pase muy bien con vos, hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien, fue todo tan especial, tan mágico. Me gustas Liz.

No lo podía creer Nick Jonas gustaba de mi! Y yo de él! Pero todo estoy era muy bueno para ser cierto, siempre ahí algo que te destruye el cuento de hadas.

-Nick yo… - Suspire, en eso escuche otro suspiro pero esta ves de parte de él- a mi también me gustas- termine mi frase con mis ultimas palabras.

- Espero que esto no sea un sueño- dijo el desanimado.

- Ni yo – respondí

- Perdón me tengo que despedir, mañana hablamos – Me dijo apurado.

- Bueno, esta bien- conteste sorprendida- Cuídate, adiós – dije, pero el ya había cortado.

¿Qué fue eso? Primero Nick, me dice que le gusto, después me corta cuando yo le digo que a mi también me gusta, ¿Nicholas Jonas estaba jugando conmigo? ¿A caso el estaba intentando jugar con mis sentimientos? Espero que para esto allá alguna explicación.

POV Nick Jonas ~

Desafortunadamente, tuve que colgar, tuve que dejarla hablado sola, pero obvio que tiene una explicación, en el momento que estaba hablando con ella escuche la puerta de la entrada, y si me llegaban a ver despierto y hablando por celular, iban a empezar a sospechar, justo lo que yo no quiero, si queria empezar una relación con ella, al principio tendría que ser a escondidas o por lo menos no oficial ni mucho menos publica. No podía arriesgarla ni asustarla con los interrogatorios de la prensa ni mucho menos con los de mi familia.

Mientras que pensaba, escucho pasos detrás de mi puerta, era mi madre, abrió la puerta de mi habitación y inspecciono de que estuviese durmiendo, me tapo y cerro la puerta del balcón me beso en la frente y salio.

POV Liz ~

Ya pasaron dos meses desde que no se nada de Nick, no había mensajes ni llamados, si bien en la Web había información sobre ellos, yo no leía, no queria saber nada de ellos, había dejado de hablar con mis amigas y me había concentrado en mis estudios y en ocupar 'mis tiempos libres' en cursos o clases extra escolares, para no pensar en Nick. Por la noche cuando estaba sola en mi cuarto lo único que hacia era salir al balcón, mirar las estrellas y llorar. Llorar por él, por la gran decepción que me causo, por haber roto mi corazón, él era el motivo por el cual decidí no creer mas en el amor, no confiar en las personas, mucho menos en famosos. Me prometí, me Jure que me olvidaría de él, así sea lo ultimo que haga.

POV Nick Jonas ~

Después de la última vez que hable con Liz, no pude llamarla mas, a la mañana siguiente mis padres nos juntaron a mí y a mis hermanos y nos dijeron las últimas noticias: Empezábamos la gira el día después, al llegar de México, nuestro ultimo país en la gira, empezaríamos la escuela. Si la escuela, mi madre y padre quisieron que seamos chicos normales por lo menos un par de meses asta que empecemos a trabajar en nuestro nuevo CD, entre todas esas noticias y responsabilidades, perdí el celular y en el, mi vida. Ya no tenía el numero de Liz, ni tiempo para ir asta su casa y explicarle, decidí que cuando volviera la buscaría y le explicaría todo. Esos dos meses para mi fueron una eternidad, todas las noches miraba el cielo, con al esperanza de que Liz también lo estuviera haciendo, esperaba que me entendiera o que por lo menos no me olvidara.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaper O5: ¿Te conozco?

- Liz, ya esta el desayuno- Mi madre grito desde la cocina, me levante con toda la paciencia del mundo, me bañe, me puse el uniforme del instituto, tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a la cocina.

- ¡Hola hija! Buen día- Exclamo mi madre, sentada en la esquina del desayunador. Deje la mochila en el suelo y me senté.

- Buen día – Tratando de ser lo bastante convincente.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?- Pregunto tratado de ser lo bastante convincente, mientras prendía la televisión.

- Bien, con algo de calor. Pero es comprensivo ya que esta llegando el verano – conteste mirando la tostada. No pude evitar ver cuando mi mamá paso un canal, que estaban hablando de… Los Jonas Brothers, reaccione muy rápido – Volve al canal anterior, por favor- Suplique. Mi madre volvió al canal, de repente el conductor dijo : " Como ya saben los tres hermanos mas lindos hoy vuelven, después de su gran gira que duro dos meses, los Jonas Brothers vuelven en horas a su país natal, se sabe que estos hermanitos van a descansar unos meses, para después dedicarse por completo a su nuevo CD"

- Pensé que ya no te gustaban mas los Jonas hija- hablo mi mama, pero apenas pude escucharla ya que mi cabeza esta sin entender nada. Dos minutos después reaccione.

- cla- claro que no m gustan – tartumudie. De repente pude notar la expresión de mi madre poniendo una cara de pocos amigos- Bueno tengo que irme se me hace tarde.

- Si, si claro- me contesto con poca seguridad. Tome la mochila me la puse en los hombros y me dirigí al Instituto.

Las horas no pasaban mas se me hacían eternas, en mi cabeza rondaban miles de preguntas sin respuesta alguna: ¿Por que Nick no me aviso que se iría de gira por dos meses? ¿Será que no le importo lo suficiente como para llamarme y avisarme?, talvez se dio cuenta de que no siente nada por mi, por ahí se arrepintió y prefirió no llamarme mas, para que yo no sufra. Había tantas suposiciones en mi cabeza, tantas preguntas, pero lo único que sabía era que nunca más le iba a creer a nadie.

POV Nick Jonas ~

Subimos al avión, todos cansados adoloridos, por dos meses de puros conciertos todos los días, Pero más que dolerme el cuerpo me dolía el alma, me dolía pensar que cuando volviera, Liz ya no estaría, los dolores de mi cuerpo no se comparan con los de mi corazón, tenía el presentimiento de que Liz estaba muy dolida.

- Nick – Susurro el mayor Kevin

- Intento dormir- Conteste de mala gana.

- Escúchame, esta buscando la oportunidad para hablar con vos, creo que es el momento pero no el lugar, así que hace un esfuerzo por escucharme- susurro serio, yo asentí dándole pie para que hable – Creo que estas cambiado, te noto raro, desde la ultima ves que tuvimos la charla en casa, la charla de "romper reglas" ¿Te pasa algo?- Me pregunto, Pensé si contarle o no acerca de Liz, tan ves él siendo mas grande me comprendería y me ayudaría, Kevin me hacia sentir confianza, sabia que él no diría nada, En cambio Joe, Joe siempre estaba en la suya, saliendo con chicas, aunque yo se que en el fondo trata de encontrar a su alma gemela.

- Creo que estoy confundido- le dije, Mi hermano me miro, sin entender nada – Veras… - Le conté todo respecto a Liz. Charlamos todo el camino, Según él yo tenia que: 'intentar' aclarar mis sentimientos y después actuar, si yo la queria tenia que luchar por ella, aclarar las cosas y intentar tener algo.

Después del largo viaje, en el Aeropuerto nos esperaban los reporteros, los cuales hacían miles de preguntas respecto a la gira, los viajes, los rumores y obviamente la vida personal. Después de estar demorados 45 minutos en el aeropuerto, nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, tome una ducha, y me acosté, dormí, por primera vez pude dormir.

POV Liz ~

Después de un intenso día, llegue a mi casa. Hice mí rutia habitual: Comer, Bañarme, Dormir, Hacer mis deberes. Cuando termine mis deberes, mire la hora y era lo bastante temprano como para ir a dar una vuelta y después volver. Evalué todas las posibilidades: Shopping… No porque hay muchas cosas de los Jonas y pensaría en Nick. Cine… No por que todas las películas en cartelera son de amor, y lo que menos queria eran películas de amor. La playa… Puede ser, supongo que podría dar una vuelta por la playa y después ir a una feria hippie que quedaba por ahí.

Tome mi mochilita, en la que guarde mi billetera, mi celular, mi mp3, mi agenda, un anotador y un bolígrafo. Salí de mi casa y me fui a la playa.

POV Nick Jonas ~

Desperté sobresaltado, recordando que no tenía que perder más tiempo e ir a la casa de Liz, me puse una remera blanca corta con unos jeans oscuros y una campera negra, salí de mi habitación tome las llaves del Volvo negro y me fui a la casa de Liz.

Trate de recordar el camino, pase por 5 cuadras iguales, pero ninguna era su casa, asta que finalmente encontré aquella casa tan insignificante para el mundo pero tan importante para mi, me arme de valor, me baje del auto y me dirigí a la puerta, toco timbre pero no sale nadie, espere un rato pero no había señales de Liz en esa casa.

Volví al auto dispuesto a rendirme e ir a mi casa, pero recordé la playa, en ese lugar fue nuestro encuentro, ella tendría que estar ahí, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

POV Liz ~

Camine por la playa asta que a lo lejos vi el muelle, recordé el momento que pasamos con Nick ahí, De repente las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, tuve el deseo de correr, correr lo mas lejos posible, un impulso me llevo hacerlo, corrí asta que llegue al muelle, ahí me deje caer, llore, llore muchísimo. Él se había olvidado de mí, pero yo de él no, Nunca creí que alguien me pudiera hacer tanto daño, o por lo menos no tanto después de lo que paso hace tres años. Es increíble el dolor que siento, como si la depresión y la tristeza me consumieran dejando a mi ser sin alma, ¿Cómo alguien al que había conocido menos de una hora, podía causar ese sentimiento en mi, como ese alguien podía ser tan importante en mi vida? Para mi el no era Nick Jonas, sino un completo extraño, Un extraño que significo mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaper O6: No te quiero olvidar.

POV Liz ~

Después de pasar un rato largo llorando y mirando el mar, me pare dispuesta a ir a la feria hippie, para despejar mi mente, camine unos 5 minutos, a lo lejos veo a un chico corriendo. Este chico tenía una remera blanca, con jeans oscuros y una campera en la mano, en un instante pensé que era Nick, pensé que estaba loca.

- No puede ser, ya me estoy volviendo una psicópata- susurre. Seguí caminando, y él chico se iba acercando, hasta que pude comprobar que no me estaba volviendo una psicópata, era él Nick, una alegría me invadió, mi corazón volvió a latir, mis pulmones a respirar y mi mente volvió a pensar. De repente ese corazón que latía tan fuerte se paró, y ese aire que entraba a mis pulmones se cortó, mi mente quedo en blanco, mis ojos se cerraron, y caí en la arena blanca de aquella playa.

POV Nick jonas ~

Era ella, podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar y momento, se veía tan linda, pero caminaba como si estuviese sin ganas. De pronto veo que se cae, se desvanece, corro lo más rápido que puedo, asta que llego a su lado. No podía dejarla ahí, menos en esa situación. Pero tampoco podía llevarla al hospital eso causaría problemas, la prensa inventaría rumores. La llevaría a mi casa, después buscaba alguna excusa para arreglármelas con mis padres.

La tome entre mis brazos deseando que se despertara, la lleve asta mi auto y la recosté en el asiento del acompañante adelante. Corrí asta el otro lado, me subí, de repente escucho una voz quejarse, era la voz de ella, que volvía en si.

- ¿Te sentís bien? – Pregunte asustado.

- ¿A dónde estoy? – me contesto débil

- Liz, soy Nick ¿podes escucharme? – pregunte apoyando mi mano en su hombro.

- Si, ahí nick. ¿Que haces acá? ¿Que me paso? – me pregunto con todo distante.

- Fui a tu casa como no había nadie, vine a la playa para ver si te encontraba, y si te encontré pero desmayada – le explique

- a bueno, muchas gracias, ahora me voy- dijo levantándose, y tratando de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Cómo que te vas?, ¿Por qué te vas?- Le dije sobresaltado tomándola del brazo.

- Nicholas, solatame, yo-yo mejor me voy- dijo tomando mi mano que estaba todavía en su brazo, pero nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por 5 minutos, 5 maravillosos minutos. En ese momento sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba.

POV Liz ~

No puedo creer que Nick esta adelante mío, y que no le pueda decir cuanto me había echo sufrir, en el momento que me levante para irme él me tomo del brazo dejándome, inmóvil. Pero yo decidí no caer, tome su mano que estaba en mi brazo y se la saque, en ese preciso momento nuestros ojos se encontraron, ahí pude sentir al corazón latiendo devuelta, pero esta ves con más fuerza que nunca dejando escapar un suspiro, me aleje con un adiós.

- Liz, espera- Me gritaba una voz familiar. Gire para ver quien era, y lo vi

Él estaba corriendo, tratando de alcanzarme. - ¿A dónde vas? – Me pregunto agitado. ¿Qué le importaba a donde voy?, acaso ¿A él le importo dejarme a mi ilusionada y triste? NO, no le importo.

- Por ahí a caminar- Conteste cortante, pero pude sentir a una lagrima rebelde queriendo salir de mis ojos, pero trate de contener mi llanto.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? – Pregunto.

- Como quieras – conteste dándole la espalda y dejándolo parado.

- ¡Hey Liz! ¿Qué te pasa? – Como me podía preguntar eso, después de todo él fue él que me dejo, puse una cara de pocos amigos, él suspiro – Ya entendí, te explico-

-Nick no tenes que explicarme nada- deje escapar, en realidad si tenía que explicarme, pero su explicación ya no servia de nada.

- Claro que te tengo que explicar, vallamos a un lugar más privado- Me suplico

* * *

Perdon Chaper super corto, ¿Que pasara entre Nick y Liz? ¿ Abrá alguna historia entre las amigas de Liz y los hermanos de Nick?....

Dejen comentario sean buenos o malos , eso me ayuda a mejorar :) , Muchas Gracias. Beso.

Eli.


	7. Chapter 7

Chaper O7: "Conexión"

POV Liz ~

Si él queria hablar, eso íbamos hacer, aclarar las cosas era el mejor comienzo, después de todo no podía causarle mas daño a mi corazón del que ya le había causado.

- Starbucks – Anuncie, mientras caminaba.

- Vamos, el auto esta por allá – Me giro y me señalo en dirección al volvo negro, que me traía tantos recuerdos. En algún momento maldije el día en el que conocí a Nicholas pero segundos después me arrepentí.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, ninguno de los 2 decía palabra alguna, de momentos él suspiraba y yo lo miraba de reojo.

- Llegamos- menciono, cuando estaciono en starbucks- vamos – estiro la mano, haciendo un gesto para que la tomase, Yo dudé, lo miré pero no la tomé, Mire sus rostro, tenía un expresión de angustia y tristeza, momentos después sentí lastima por él, mejor dicho sentí tristeza, una tristeza que me invadía por dentro. Sus Ojos demostraban dolor, dolor al rechazo, ¿Yo le causa a Nick Jonas Tristeza, Angustia y dolor?

Caminamos asta allí y nos sentamos en un rincón apartados de la gente.

- ¿Que vas a pedir? – Me dijo mirándome ansioso.

-Capuchino Frapee – Respondí, el llamo a la mesera y le dio nuestra orden. Ella lo miraba embobada, cada cosa que él le decía, Ella asentía, tenía un brillo en los ojos esa chica, llena de esperanzas e ilusiones. Momentos después la chica, la mesera, me miro a mi, y pude sentir que ese brillo en los ojos, se esfumaban como humo, en una milésima de segundo la expresión de su rostro cambio a Odio, se retiro y Nick volvió para mirarme de lleno, quise escapar de esa situación hubiera querido que ese momento no allá llegado.

- Tenemos que hablar, Te tengo que explicar que paso, porque no te llame, porque no te busque… - En su rostro se notaba la seriedad, la mesera volvió con los respectivos pedidos, bebimos los capuchinos él de fresa y yo de chocolate. Segundos mas tarde el me contó lo sucedido, y porque había desaparecido.

Me tomo de la mano, pude sentir la misma conexión que aquel día del encuentro, pude recordar la llamada y asta la canción de hace dos meses. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y pude sentir como una de ellas recorría mi rostro –No quiero que llores, no quiero que estés triste, me romperías el corazón- aquellas palabras mencionadas por Nick quedaron grabadas en mi mente.

"Esta bien", me dije a mi misma "Todo va a estar bien" me repetía. Tenía que tranquilizarme para dejar las cosas en claro. Después de esa pequeña charla apenas pude suspirar, en mi interior sentía un alivio grande que hizo que me sintiera mas cómoda y me ayudo a enfrentar la situación con calma. Los minutos que siguieron fueron en silencio un silencio que solamente él y yo sentíamos, algo que solamente nosotros podíamos entender, Nos mirábamos de manera penetrante.

- Me parece que ya es tarde, me tengo que ir-Dije mirando la hora en mi celular, en la que pude ver la llamada perdida de mi madre - Discúlpame, tengo que hacer una llamada- dije señalando el aparato denominado celular que estaba en mi mano, él izo un gesto de aprobación. Tome el celular y llame a mi madre que al instante contestó, En la conversación ella me decía que mi primo Dylan iba a venir a mi casa, ya que su madre, mi tia, tubo que ir a Europa por 3 meses, y él no podía ir con ella, Así que se hospedaría en mi casa y por 3 meses también asistiría a mi colegio, después de contarme lo ocurrido me pidió que pasara por el supermercado, ya que ella salía tarde del trabajo y mucho mas tarde tendría que ir al aeropuerto a buscar a mi primo.

Volví a incorporarme a la silla; Nick me esperaba impaciente.

- Perdón – Dije poniendo cara de perrito mojado, los ojos de él brillaron – Me voy- Anuncie

-Te llevo- sonrió

-No voy a asta mi casa-Susurre.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto celoso.

- Al supermercado- Rei tras ver que su cara se ponía roja.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- Pregunto haciéndose el ofendido.

-Nada – Rei mas, la actuación de Nick empezaba a desvanecerse cuando su cara de ofendido - ¡Que mal actúas!- exclame.

-¿Así?- Dijo cambiando la expresión a seductor- Así que insinúas que actuó mal… -se acerco a mi- Me vas a tenes que enseñar entonces- se acerco tanto que pude sentir su respiración sobre mi cara.

-No señor- Puse una mano en su pecho, el bajo la miraba y sonrió al ver que me quede inmóvil, 5 segundos después reaccione- Se m me hace tar tarde –tartamudie nerviosa. Por la expresión de Nick pude notar que sintió mi nerviosismo

-Vamos, te acompaño- me dijo separándose y agarrando mi mano, me quede blanca como el papel.

- ¿y eso? – Pregunte sorprendida y sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué? – menciono desentendido, levanté la mano que aun estaba entrelazada con la de él, Nick Sonrío y presiono mas fuerte mi mano salimos de Starbucks por al puerta de atrás aun de la mano. En el esta estacionamiento me rodio por la cintura y me acerco hacia él, nuevamente puse mi mano sobre su pecho para que esa escena no llegara tan lejos. Subí al auto dejándolo inmóvil, pronto reacciono y subió al auto. En el viaje pudimos dialogar con fluidez; Aclarar las cosas, le plantie mis miedos y él me tranquilizo con sus palabras dulces tipicas de él.


	8. Chapter 8

Chaper O8: "Bajo las estrellas"

Llegamos al supermercado yo me baje para comprar las cosas, mientras que él se quedo en el auto esperándome, ya que si se bajaba se armaría un escándalo y los reporteros no nos dejarían en paz. Después de comprar volví al estacionamiento, en el que nick me esperaba en aquel auto negro, cuando me vio rápidamente me ayudo a poner las bolsas atrás. El viaje a casa fue rapidísimo, al llegar me ayudo a llevar las bolas a la cocina. Todavía mi madre no había llegado, una ves que terminamos, decidimos mirar tele.

Nick se sentó en el sillón de a dos, pero yo decidí hacerle la contra y me senté en el sillón de al lado sola, al ver que no me senté con él su cara de alegre cambio a la de desafiante, sabia que algo tramaba, Así pasaron 10 minutos en los que Nick solamente clavaba la mirada en el monitor del televisor. Cuando una conductora dijo: "Atención fanáticas de los Jonas Brothers, es hora de hablar sobre los 3 hermanos mas sexy's del mundo", Nick puso cara seria, yo me acomode en la silla atenta a cada palabra que mencionaba la chica de la tele; hablo de Joe y sus romances, De Kevin y su proyecto sobre el hogar para perros de la calle; habían dejado a mi supuesto "Amigo" para el final.

-Ahora si llego el momento de hablar sobre el menor de estos hermanos, Nick Jonas, como saben este muchacho ha estado raro últimamente, solo podemos decir que se lo ve enamorado pero ¿Quién Será la chica que le robo el corazón, la que lo tiene tan pensativo?- la conductora finalizo la noticia con el video "Paranoid" de ellos. En cuanto a mi, bueno mucho no puedo decir solamente mencionar que en ese momento se me cruzaron mil nombres de estrellitas de Disney, que podían llegar a ser pretendieres de mi "Amigo", los celos me invadieron dejándome sin habla y tildada completamente. Momentos después suspire, tratando de controlar la situación.

POV Nick Jonas ~

No lo podía creer, la prensa daba a entender que estaba enamorado, era la primera ves que podía decir que no se confundieron, "enamorado" era una palabra muy grande, pero me sentía así, pude notar como Liz, se ponía nerviosa, Cuando mire de reojo note que apretaba fuerte su puño izquierdo, un suspiro me saco de mis pensamientos, aquel suspiro no fue mió sino de ella, Tenia que romper esa situación incomoda que se genero.

- Muy bien, se acabo la tele por hoy – Tomé el control de la tele pero Liz reacciono, y me tomo del brazo dejándome inmóvil.

- No- respondió- Yo quiero seguir viendo.

- No me gusta mirar tele – susurre

- Tápate los ojos, nadie te lo prohíbe- Comento ofendida.

- ¿Tenes una guitarra? – Se me había ocurrido una idea, cantar una canción, alguna que significara mucho en este momento, "I gotta find you" era la indicada.

Segundos más tarde Liz apareció con la guitarra en la mano, me la entrego y yo empecé a tocar unos acordes.

- _"Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart Of what it means to know just who I am I think I've finally found a better place to start But no one ever seems to understand I need to try to get to where you are Could it be, your not that far" __**(**_**Cada vez creo estar mas cerca del corazón, Lo que significa que sabré quien soy Creo que por fin he encontrado un mejor lugar para empezar. ****Pero nadie parece entenderme Necesito tratar de llegar a donde estas Tal vez, no estas tan lejos)** – Cante, Adoptando la canción a mi tono de voz, los ojos de aquella chica tan importante para mi, se llenaron de lagrimas, me miraba atenta- _"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing I need to find you I gotta find you You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me I need to find you I gotta find you" (_**Tu eres la voz que escucho dentro de mi cabeza, la razón por la cual estoy cantando Necesito encontrarte Tengo que encontrarte  
Tu eres la parte extraviada que necesito, la canción adentro mió Necesito encontrarte Tengo que encontrarte) – **la parte del estribillo la cante con muchas mas ganas ya que era la parte que mas me identificaba – "_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are Could it be, your not that far" __**(**_**Eres la cura que me resulta difícil de encontrar Para organizar el rompecabezas que llevo dentro Pintando todos mis sueños del color de tu sonrisa Cuando te encuentre todo estará bien Necesito tratar de llegar a donde estas Tal vez, no estés tan lejos) – **Decidí, cambiar un poco el ritmo y adelantar una estrofa – _"Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say Spending all my time stuck in yesterday Where you are is where I want to be Oh next to you... and you next to me" __**(**_**Me he estado sintiendo perdido no puedo encontrar las palabras para expresarme Pasando todo mi tiempo atrapado en el ayer En donde estas es adonde quiero estar Al lado tuyo y tu al lado mió) **_**"**__I need to find you... yeah" _**(necesito encontrarte…)- **finalice la canción.

POV Liz ~

Definitivamente, esa canción me dejo sin habla, Nick era el chico con él que siempre soñé estar, él era el motivo actual para existir, ese chico sentado al lado mío, es la razón por la cual voy a luchar, Por la cual voy a existir, esa persona generaba en mi muchísima confianza, seguridad, y por sobre todas las cosas felicidad, estar lejos de él me izo creer que lo odia , pero hoy al poder aclarar las cosas me izo darme cuenta que lo amaba mas que a nada, la negación mía hacia el era un simple capricho por miedo a que me lastimaran , las promesas era sin causa alguna, en un intento por sentirme mejor.

- Fue… - Susurre, buscando las palabras- Hermoso- Afirme

- Gracias – contesto, agachando la cabeza, segundos después él levanto su cabeza y pude ver en sus ojos tristeza, se me partió el alma en dos verlo así, y mas me desesperaba el echo que no sabia el motivo.

- ¿Por qué estas triste? – Dije, sentándome al lado de él, Nick giro para verme, lo que me izo sentir peor.

- ¿Quién dijo que estoy triste? – Pregunto dudoso.

- L lo noto e en tus ojos – Tartamudie

- ¿Podes saber lo que me pasa, con solo mirarme a los ojos? – Pregunto sorprendido, Asentí – Veraz, me siento terrible por haberte roto el corazón, por que allá tenido que abandonarte sin explicaciones, me duele saber que lloraste por mi – Me tomo de la mano y la llevo asta su pecho- Te quiero – Esas palabras que salieron de la boca de nick me dejaron sin habla.

"TE QUIERO", soñé con esas palabras los 2 últimos meses de mi vida, deseando algún día escucharlas, justo que llego el momento me quede sin nada que decir, ¿Cómo yo podía demostrarle a Nick que ya no tenia mas rencor? ¿Como podía hacer yo para que él entendiera que lo queria mas que nada en el mundo? ¿Como podía demostrarle, que por dos meses no lo deje de pensar, que él era el único que ocupaba mi mente? Tenía una idea, ya sabia que hacer.

-Vamos- Lo tome de la mano, salimos al patio, recién había oscurecido las estrellas estaban en el cielo – Nick ¿Ves las estrellas?- El asintió – Bueno, nunca deje de mirarlas, nunca rompí mi promesa, por dos meses salí a mirar las estrellas con la esperanza de que vos también las estuvieras mirando en cualquier parte del mundo en el que estuvieras – lo mire a los ojos, suspire y pronuncie las dos palabras sin miedo y con mucha seguridad- Te quiero.

- Liz…- Suspiro, me presiono fuerte la mano- Aca debajo de las estrellas que nos vieron sufrir, por que yo tambien las mire por dos meses, Te hago una promesa.

- ¿Una promesa?- Comente nerviosa.

- Si, una promesa, Te prometo que nunca mas te voy a lastimar, te prometo que siempre voy hacer lo mejor para vos, Te prometo estar siempre con vos – Me miro fijo a los ojos como buscando algo en ellos.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter O9: "Después de todo… "

POV Liz ~

Promesas, promesas echar, que se tenían que cumplir.

-Te lo prometo- Levanto nuestras manos entrelazadas y me beso, yo no me resistí al contrario se lo respondí, fue el beso mas suave pero a la ves tan fuerte, el beso mas dulce, mas significativo de mi vida, Nick levanto la vista separándose, con cara de preocupación- Perdón –Se disculpo- Me párese que mejor me voy- Separando nuestras manos, izo un gesto de despedida, y camino hacia la puerta.

Vi como se marchaba después de esa promesa recién echa, vi como los sueños recién alcanzados se desvanecían. Lo tomé del brazo y lo gire para mirarlo

- ¿De verdad te vas?- Pregunte con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Creo que si – Susurro – Perdón por el beso fue un impulso de verdad… - se apeno.

- Nicholas, no me tenes que pedir perdón por nada – Nuestras manos se chocaron accidentalmente lo que izo que nos miráramos a los ojos. Esta ves la que se adelanto y tendría que pedir una disculpa luego era yo, él impulso me gano y lo bese, él me lo respondió al instante, a diferencia con el otro beso este fue mas apasionado, pero sin llegar al extremo. Minutos después nos separamos para tomar aire.

- Creo que la que se tiene que disculpar ahora soy yo- le susurre en el oído.

-Eso nunca – contradijo – Nunca mas me pidas disculpas por besarme – Me dijo serio mirándome a los ojos.

- esta bien pero con la condición de que vos tampoco, nunca mas te disculpes por besarme- Lo desafié

- Esta bien, acepto – Sonrió, rápidamente se inclino sobre mí, y me besó.

POV Nick Jonas ~

Llegue a casa, salude a mis padres que estaban en la cocina, y me dirigí a mi pieza, al entrar veo a mis hermanos Joe y Kevin sentados jugando a ver quien se ríe primero.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aca?- Pregunte curioso

- Te esperábamos – Dijo Kevin

- ¿Así que mi hermanito esta enamorado? – Menciono Joe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mire a Kevin, él era el único que sabía lo de Liz y de mis sentimientos hacia ella, seguramente Joe lo abría sobornado, Pronto Joe rompió con mis pensamientos- Nick, Kev no tiene nada que ver, Yo los escuche hablando.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que las conversaciones ajenas no se tienen que escuchar?- Pregunte enojado

- Si me lo dijeron, pero esta es una excepción- Contradijo Joe.

Tuvimos una larga charla, a la cual Joe sugirió que le presentara a Liz.

Tome el celular y escribí un mensaje para quedar con Liz al otro día en algún lugar después del colegio. Pero Liz no me respondía.

POV Liz ~

Después de esa escena, Nick tuvo que marcharse para no tener que dar explicaciones en su casa, y tampoco tener que salir corriendo perseguido por mi mamá y la escoba. Después de que Nick partió subí a mi cuarto, prepare las cosas para el colegio y me entre a bañar, después de salir en mi celular tenia 2 mensajes, los 2 de Nick, en uno decía: "Liz, mañana a la tarde, ¿tenes algo para hacer?" Y el otro: "¿Te secuestraron los extraterrestres?", rápidamente tipie un mensaje contestándole: "Me secuestraron, pero no precisamente los extraterrestres". Al instante Nick me llamo.

- ¿Quién te secuestro?- Pregunto celoso

- La ducha, no me digas que estas celoso con una ducha- Rei

- Nonono- Respondió, nervioso – Mañana después del colegio ¿Tenes que hacer algo?

- Si, tengo que ir a HardRock Café con Emma y Nessa, hace mucho que no hablo con ellas y quedamos en ir ahí después del colegio, ¿Por qué?-

- Queria presentarte a mis hermanos, ya que ellos te quieren conocer- Pauso, atrás se escucho risas- liz, espérame dos segundos- A lo lejos se escuchaban ruidos.

-Hola- dijo una vos extraña del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola, ¿Quién es? – Pregunte sin entender nada.

- Danger Jonas – Con voz de seductor.

- A mira – Conteste sorprendida

- Joseph, o Joe – Dijo con sarcasmo, atrás se escuchaban las voces de Nick que decían: "Dame mi celular, joe, te vas a arrepentir" "Joseph Adam Jonas Miller"

- A, Joe, el amor platónico de Nessa- Susurre.

- ¿Amor platónico de quien? – Pregunto curioso

- De Nessa mi mejor amiga, le gustas bastante, pero lo que no le gusta de vos es que seas tan creído y que juegues con las mujeres, pero admite que sos lindo- Comente, aunque segundos después me arrepentí.

- Ah, mira vos, mándame un foto de ella, al celular de Nick, Quiero saber quien es la Juzgadora – Contesto desafiante.

- Okay, en un rato te la mando, ahora si Joe por favor me pasas con tu hermano- Suplique.

- Con mucho gusto cuñada, voy a estar esperando la foto de "Ella" – se despidió Joe.

- Gracias- Me despedí, pronto se escucho un suspiro del otro lado, y pude notar que Nick ya estaba de vuelta.

Hable con Nick unos pocos minutos, baje a la cocina, encendí la radio y me puse a cocinar, mi primo llegaría pronto con mi madre, y tenía que tener todo listo. Mi primo Dylan, era un año mas grande que yo, Morocho de ojos celestes, sus ojos eran realmente hermosos, él es muy simpático, y por suerte me llevaba muy bien con él, Nos queríamos como si fuéramos hermanos, Sabia que en el colegio, las chicas lo iban a perseguir y que la mayoría se haría mi amiga por conveniencia, pero eso no lo iba a permitir, Dylan, pintaba como los dioses, así que no tendría problema para ingresar al grupo de Pintura del colegio, ya que ni colegio, por obligación ahí que tomar una clase extra de alguna materia de arte, sea canto, baile, teatro, pintura, dibujo, fotografía, escenografía.

- Hola – Saludo mi mamá entrando por la puerta, con una valija en la mono.

-Hola, Liz, ¿estas?- La voz de Dylan la podía reconocer a kilómetros,

- Hola, ¿Cómo están?- Corrí de la cocina asta la entrada, llevándome todo por delante, abrasé fuerte a mi primo que me esperaba en la puerta.

-Asta hace segundos bien, ahora con la columna toda doblada- Sonrío, "él y sus chistes" pensé.

Hablamos toda la noche, hablamos de todo, desde el colegio, asta de sus amores, del viaje, de los lugares que iríamos a visitar mientras él viva en mi casa, Le conté cosas de su nuevo colegio, que chicas le convenían cuales no, como era cada profesor, las normativas del instituto, las materias extras, Después de la comida seguimos nuestra conversación, hablamos gran parte de la noche, asta que mamá nos reto y nos fuimos a acostar cada uno en sus respectivos cuartos.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1O: "Ni lo sueñes"

POV Liz ~

La mañana transcurrió normalmente, por lo menos para mi si, le mostré el colegio a Dylan. En la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos con Emma, Nessa, Tomy, Justin y David. Dylan sociabilizo un poco, pego muy buena onda con Emma, por lo menos ella, dejo de hablar de Kevin, Para mi era súper difícil no poder decirle a mis mejores amigas que conocia a Nick Jonas, pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo, uno muy grande.

Al salir del colegio, Emma quedo con Dylan en ir asta la librería para comprar todas las cosas que necesitaba. Yo con Nessa, fuimos asta el HardRock Café como habíamos quedado dos semanas antes para hablar, Nessa me conocia demasiado y sabia que en esos dos últimos meses había cambiado.

Llagamos a HardRock Café, pedimos las bebidas, y hablamos, le conté todo respecto a Nick, pero la parte mas importante de que Joe queria una foto de ella decidí obviarla, y la parte en la que le envié la foto tambien preferí no contársela.

POV Nick Jonas ~

Sabía que Liz estaría en el HardRock Café, después del colegio, así que decidí ir para sorprenderla, no me importaba que estuviese con sus amigas, y Joe me había pedido que lo dejara que me acompañe, ya que queria conocer a "La Juzgadora" según él. Mientras viajábamos en mi auto, en el que conducía yo (por que Joe era un peligro para la humanidad manejando) Joe no dejaba de hablar en "La Juzgadora" y de lo bella que era, aun que aclaro una y mil veces que no queria conocerla para coquetear sino para hablar sobre que no puede juzgar a la gente que no conoce, solamente por la apariencia.

Llegamos a HardRock Café, vi a Liz sentada, con una chica, estaban riéndose, parecia que se estaban divirtiendo mucho, Él lugar no estaba muy lleno, pero para no hacer un escándalo, le pedí a uno de los encargados del lugar, que nos ubicara en una parte exclusiva del lugar, El encargado accedió rápidamente y nos ubico en la zona VIP, muy alejada de la gente, Pedí que llamara a las dos chicas con uniforme gris pero que no le dijera que estaba yo, con Joe, le aclare que queria que sea una sorpresa. Joe por lo que veía no dejaba de ver a la chica que estaba al lado de Liz, en un instante Joe reacciono, y se empezó a acomodar el pelo, me pregunto 1OO veces si estaba bien. 99 veces dije que no asta que me saco y de ultima la dije que se veía bien. Las chicas se acercaron, la cara de Liz parecia de Miedo y de sorpresa a la vez, la chica parada al lado de ella, se quedo sin habla. Joe, se paro inmediatamente para saludarla.

POV Joe Jonas ~

La noche anterior Liz me había mandado la foto de Nessa alias "La Juzgadora", en la foto parecia hermosa, me quede embobado con ella. Esa noche soñé con ella, lo que me sorprendió por que no soy de soñar con chicas que no conozco. Ver a Nessa personalmente me dejo paralizado, Era realmente hermosa, Liz la novia de Nick, o su amiga según mi hermano, tenia un aspecto de inteligente y seductora a la ves, tenia un aspecto muy natural, pero hermoso, "Mi hermano no es ningún tonto" Pensé. Cuando nessa me vio, que quedo parada como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Pronto me pare para saludarlas, Ya que Nick estaba tan ocupado mirando a su "amiga" como para presentar a su hermano. Tome aire.

- Hola, mucho gusto, Soy Joseph – Estreche mi mano con la de Nessa.

-H Hola, Si Joe, soy Vanessa, dijo Nessa – Comento nerviosa, lo pude notar por que las manos le temblaban cuando tocaron las mías, pronto bajo la cabeza, y no dijo mas nada.

- Hola cuñada- dije al ver a Liz.

- Hola Joe, ¿Cómo que cuñada, yo no soy tu cuñada, que yo sepa no salgo con ninguno de tus hermanos o si?- Respondió ella, los dos reímos al ver la cara de Nick que se ponía rojo, de la rabia.

- No, tenes razón. Perdón – Me disculpe, me mire con Liz cómplice, ella sonrío.

POV Nessa ~

¿Él era Joe Jonas o una ilusión mía?, Liz me había contado su historia sobre Nick, pero nunca dijo nada sobre que Joe vendría aca. Cuando salude a Joe, al instante baje la cabeza, pero cuando volví a subirla, vi las miradas cómplices de Liz y Joe, y la cara de Enojo de Nick. Siento Nick, me había olvidado de saludar a Nick, Rápidamente lo salude, mientras que Liz y Joe reían, yo con Nick nos mirábamos sin entender nada. Mas tarde, nos sentamos en la mesa, y volvimos a hacer los pedidos.

Todos hablaban mientras que yo me sentía sapo de otro poso, sabia que yo ahí no tenia nada que hacer, se me había ocurrido una idea para salir de esa situación, diría que tenia que ir a tomar un poco de aire en el balcón, cuando ellos se descuidaran me iría por la puerta de atrás, una ves afuera le mandaría un mensaje de texto a liz, pidiéndole disculpas.

Tome la mochila con la excusa de la falta de aire, y Salí al balcón.

POV Joe jonas ~

Pasamos gran rato hablando de las anécdotas de las gira, con Liz le tirábamos indirectas a Nick para darle a entender que era lento, Pero note que Nessa no se sentía cómoda. En un momento ella, dijo que iría a tomar algo de aire al balcón, pasaron 20minutos y Vanessa no volvía así que decidí ir a ver que le pasaba.

Al entrar al balcón la vi sentada en el piso con al mirada fija al cielo, se abrazaba como protegiéndose de algo. Los ojos de ella demostraban dolor.

- Hola- Salude, ella me miro de lleno a los ojos.

-Hola, ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto desconcertada.

-Nada, tardabas mucho y vine a ver que te pasaba. Por ahí te sentías mal – Trate de ser lo bastante convincente.

- Estoy perfecta –Menciono parándose, y colgando su mochila en los hombros, se acomodo la ropa y se dirigió a las escaleras.

- Espera- grite- tengo que hablar con vos.

- ¿Conmigo?, ¿Sobre que? – Se quedo pensando- A si ya se. Seguro queres saber si la ropa te combina, o si tengo el número de alguna chica para que salgas con ella el fin de semana ¿no?

- Para, ¿Por qué decís eso?, ¿Y si saldría con alguien este fin de semana que? – Pregunte algo nervioso, las piernas me temblaban. Nessa se quedo paralizada.

- Perdón, nose porque dije eso, y si saldrías con alguien este fin de semana serias un afortunado- Contesto casi llorando.

- No entiendo porque me juzgas si no me conoces – Las palabras me salieron de la boca sin querer.

- Joe te conozco mas de lo que imaginas- Desafió con la mirada, mientras que su cara se enrojecía de la vergüenza.

-Así mira vos, y ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí? – Pregunte desafiante.

- Por que leo revistas, y me entero de todos tus amores dijo, juegos de fin de semana, y si me querías pedir el numero de alguna amiga, desde ya te digo que no, búscate alguna estrellita de Disney.

- No, justamente eso no te iba a pedir – Dije acercándome.

- ¿Qué me ibas a pedir?- Contesto nerviosa.

- Tu numero, y te iba a preguntar que vas a hacer el sábado- Me acerque tanto que nuestras respiraciones se encontraron, dejándonos a los dos como tontos, a punto de besarnos. Pase mi mano por la espalda de Nessa, ella me miraba sorprendida, pero no decía nada, "él que calla otorga" pensé, la tome por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi, dos segundos después nuestros labios se rozaron, en ese instante el roce se transformo en un beso, un beso muy apasionado, que me pusieron los pelos de punta, la mente se me quedo en blanco y pude sentir una conexión increíble, Nessa se separo rápidamente, puso una mano en mi pecho y me empujo de inmediato, en sus ojos Había una mezcla de bronca, miedo, rencor, y por sobre todas las cosas, tristeza.

- NO, Joe y no voy a ser tu juguete por esta semana, Ni sueñes que me vas a tomar por tonta- tomo la mochila que estaba en el piso, se la colgó al hombro y dijo con una lagrima en la mejilla que recorría todo su rostro – No podes ir por la vida jugando con los sentimientos de la gente, no podes besar a cualquiera si no sentís nada, Joe nunca mas hagas una cosa así, es horrible amar a alguien en silenció- Tomo aire dejándome sorprendido – Si me dieran a elegir , preferiría amarte en silencio sin conocerte y sufrir por lo que pudo ser, que haberte conocido, y darme cuenta de que no podes ser real, de que intentaste jugar conmigo y no te importo nada, ni siquiera saber mis sentimientos.

Nessa se marcho dejándome a mí en el balcón. Esas palabras, fueron las palabras más duras que escuche en mi vida, pero no me importaba por que Vanessa me gustaba y mucho, apesar de las cosas que me dijo, sabía que algo tenia que hacer y aclararle que no era un juguete para mi, si no que significaba mucho, el echo de que no se me allá tirado encima, y que no le allá importado que sea Joe Jonas, me impresiono, era la primera en la faz de la tierra que no se moría por un famoso, que no era interesada ni creída, era perfecta.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Liz ~

Me quede hablando con Nick, mientras que Joe seguía a Nessa, él me dijo que nunca vio a Joe tan interesado por alguien, aunque Joe no lo admitiera era obvio que le gustaba nessa, y que nessa se moría por él aunque diga que es un creído y lo juzgue sin conocerlo.

En un momento Nessa bajo por la escalera secándose las lagrimas, segundos después apareció Joe, los dos como cara de pocos amigos.

Nessa me sugirió que vallamos a casa, que no se sentía bien. Nick se levanto de la silla, y se acerco a hablar con Joe, Los dos hablaban, pronto Nick, me hizo un gesto me acerque a él dejando a Vanessa sola por un instante.

- Las alcanzo asta tu casa, después nos podemos encontrar para seguir hablando si te parece.- Asentí, Luego mire a Joe que estaba atrás de Nick, pude ver a pesar de que estaba con la mirada en el suelo, el dolor que sentía a través de sus ojos, la decepción que despertaba en el de a poco. Me di una palmada en la espalda a Nick, pronto él giro para ver a su hermano, y lo único que pudo hacer es suspirar, volvió la vista hacia mí, se incorporo y camino hacia Vanessa, que todavía estaba de pie, Me acerque a Joe.

- Joe, se que todo va a estar bien, tenes que darle tiempo, ella paso por muchas cosas, pronto vas a poder conocerla mejor – dije, tratando de darle ánimos, el levanto la vista y me sonrió sin ánimos.

Nos encaminamos hacia el auto de Nick, todos en silenció, decidí ir atrás con Vanessa, en esos momentos no la podía dejar sola, sabia que cuando llegaríamos a casa, ella me contaría todo, y podría entenderla mejor, Una ves que llegamos, Vanesa saludo a Nick con un beso en la mejilla, y en un momento las miradas de Joe y nessa se encontraron, una lagrima recorrió el rostro de mi amiga, dejándonos a nick y a mi paralizados.

- Creo que ya es tarde – Rompí con el silencio, Joe y Nessa asintieron, Nick solo me miro y me sonrió.

Me despedí de Nick con un beso, y a Joe, le susurre al oído: "Todo va a estar bien"

POV Joe Jonas~

Después de todo Vanesa había causado en mi un sentimiento inexplicable, uno muy fuerte, que ninguna otra chica había podido producir en mi, Al volver a la mesa a donde estábamos, pude ver que Vanesa estaba muy dolida, Nick se acerco a hablar conmigo sobre que había pasado, le conté lo que ella producía en mi, ese sentimiento, y como había roto su corazón, que obviamente no fue intencional, él me explico, o mejor dicho me dio su opinión de que fue por impulso y que no me sintiera culpable, pero que de alguna manera tenia que saber si lo que sentía por ella era amor, Que tenia que arreglar las cosas, o por lo menos darle un tiempo. Segundos después nick se fue a hablar con Liz. En ese momento la culpa y la tristeza me inundo, dejándome frió ante la situación, como pude haberle echo eso a Nessa, como pude ser capas, de romperle el corazón, esa no era mi intención, pero ella provocaba en mi impulsos, esos malditos impulsos. El echo de que ella no me deseara, de que sea la única que me allá dicho las cosas de frente, me hizo desearla mas, con mucha intensidad.

- Joe, se que todo va a estar bien, tenes que darle tiempo, ella paso por muchas cosas, pronto vas a poder conocerla mejor – levante la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Liz.

En el auto se sentía un ambiente incomodo, el viaje se me hizo corto ya que pensé en esa frase que Liz, había puesto en mi cabeza "tenes que darle tiempo, ella paso por muchas cosas", en un momento cuando llegamos, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Nessa, un lagrima recorrió su rostro, pero eso me hizo sentir odio, odio por mi, odio por la clase de persona que soy. Liz, me susurro al odio: "Todo va a estar bien". "Ojala" pensé.

POV Nessa ~

Una vez a dentro de la casa de Liz, llame a mi mama para avisarle que me quedaría a dormir en la casa de mi amiga, por un lado pensé que era lo mejor quedarme a dormir ya que no queria que mi familia me viera así, y menos mi hermano que llegaría mañana de su viaje de Francia, en donde paso los últimos 3 años, al recordar esto, pensé que no le había contado nada a Liz de que mi hermano volvería mañana, y que en una semana volvería al instituto, Supuse que no era momento ya que a ella se la veía tan bien con Nick su "amigo", y no queria arruinar todo, Liz había salido con mi hermano Drew hacia 3 años atrás, pero la relación se rompió cuando mi hermano conoció a otra persona sin decírselo a Liz, recuerdo bien la mucho que sufrió Liz desde ahí prometimos con Liz que nunca derramaríamos una lagrima por un chico que no valiera la pena.

- ¿Te dejo? – Pregunto Liz entrando a la habitación con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y un plato con galletitas.

- Si, me dijo que en un rato me traía mis cosas – Conteste, agarrando una de las tazas que me daba Liz. Lo que siguió fue una charla sobre todo lo ocurrido, le conté que no podía dejar de negar que Joe me encantaba pero que tenia miedo, que no queria sufrir, que prefería pensar que era algo inalcanzable. En un momento suena el timbre Liz bajo a abrir.

POV Liz ~

Bajé las escaleras con rapidez, cuando me faltaban 5 escalones para llegar, tocan el timbre devuelta.

- YA VA – Grite.

Al abrir la puerta y ver quien era, una ola de angustia recorrió mi cuerpo, dejándome sin habla, era la persona que mas detestaba en la tierra , estaba en la puerta de mi casa, de pie.

-¿Que haces vos aca? – Dije, Con cara de pocos amigos.

Continuara...

* * *

Deje la intriga no? , Entre mañan y el Jueves subo :D , Quien sera? Alguien nuevo? Drew? Alguna chica qe odia? CHAN!

besooo!


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo: 12 "Viejos recuerdos"

POV Liz ~

Al abrir la puerta y ver quien era, una ola de angustia recorrió mi cuerpo, dejándome sin habla, era la persona que mas detestaba en la tierra , estaba en la puerta de mi casa, de pie.

-¿Que haces vos aca? – Dije, Con cara de pocos amigos. Era Drew, el hermano de Nessa, pronto él dejo caer el bolso y me abrazo fuerte, los miedos que antes no estaban aparecieron de repente en mi, segundos después note la situación, lo empuje y lo mire con mala cara, el estaba algo cambiado, había pasado ya casi 3 años que no lo veía, tenia el pelo mas corto, estaba mas alto y delgado, su estilo de ropa había cambiado, pero lo único que no cambiaron fueron esos hermosos ojos azules que tenía. La expresión de su cara cambió a un estado de disculpas. –Perdón- Susurre.

- Estas… Cambiada Lizzie – Comento, al verme de arriba abajo. "Lizzie", así me decía, según él era su manera original de decirme ya que yo para él era distinta.

- Vos… tambien Drew – conteste algo avergonzada

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto simpático, cuando estaba apunto de contestarle suena mi celular, el asintió dándome el pie para contestar la llama. Mire la pantalla y si era obvio "Nick".

Suspire, y luego atendí – Hola –

- Hola ¿Qué haces?- susurro.

- Ocupada, ¿Queres que después te llame?- Dije algo distante por la presencia de Drew.

- Voy a estar ocupado después, Te espero esta noche en la plaza que esta a una cuadra de tu casa a las 12 de la noche, ¿Podes?Tengo que decirte algo- Dijo bajito.

- Bueno esta bien- dije confusa- Ahí voy a estar, cuídate, adiós- Me despedí.

- Muy bien, nos vemos mas tarde, Adiós, Te Quiero Liz, nunca lo dudes – Se despidió.

- Yo tambien – Respondí y corte. Drew me miraba confundido, luego sonrió falsamente.

- Se nota que estas bien – Dijo en tono de sarcasmo molesto.

- Puede ser, ¿Vos como estas?- contradije.

- Bien, solamente le vine a traer esto a mi hermana, ella no sabe que volví hoy, así que prefiero que no le digas nada, mañana le daremos una sorpresa- Me dijo distante.

- esta bien, por mi no ahí problema- Conteste simpáticamente, tratando de irritarlo más, con el solo hecho de sonar alegre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Pregunto mirando el piso.

- Cuanto tiempo… ¿Qué? – Pregunte confundida.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevo olvidarte de mi y remplazarme por otro…? – Pregunto levantando esta vez la vista, y mirándome de lleno a los ojos, Con el solo echo de recordar lo sucedido, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, que querían salir rápido de ahí, pero yo se lo impedía con todo mi ser, dejar que Drew me viera llorar era caer muy bajo, Si le decía que me tomo años olvidarme de él era demostrarle que era alguien en mi vida y que todavía podía causarme dolor, pero preferí negarlo.

- No mucho, va el mismo tiempo que a vos te llevo cambiarme por otra Drew- Dije de una manera desafiante.

- Bueno, creo que me voy Liz, ¿Liz o Lizze? Porque ya nose quien sos – me dijo.

- Liz, soy Liz, y sigo siendo la misma. Nos vemos – Dije, rápido subí a mi pieza. Allí me esperaba Nessa, estaba acostada en mi cama, mirando al techo.

- Liz, ¿Quién era? – Pregunto sentándose.

- Tu mamá, te trajo esto – Le di su bolso.

Después de hablar con Vanessa, fuimos a preparar la cena, Llegaron Emma, Dylan y un rato después mi mamá, Emma se quedo a cenar, las 3 nos reímos de las anécdotas que contaba Dylan, por momentos Emma y Dylan se miraban muy cómplices, algo pasaba entre estos dos chicos, Luego mama se fue a lavar los platos mientras que Nessa se fue a duchar y yo me quede con Dylan contándole todo lo ocurrido esa tarde , la discusión de Nessa con Joe, Mi rencuentro con Drew, la llamada de Nick, y mi fuga de la noche que tenia planeada, él me iba a cubrir, yo sabia que Dylan era una persona en la que se podía confiar. Hablamos tambien de sus sentimientos hacia Emma, pero mucho no me dijo por el tiempo, Pronto me fui a bañar, Me puse el Pijama para disimular que me iba a dormir, Como mamá lo dejaba a Dylan quedarse asta mas tarde mirando tele, él me iba a visar cuando mi mamá se fuera a dormir para que yo salga de mi habitación y me pueda escapar. Nessa sabia lo que pretendía hacer y tambien me iba ayudar.

POV Nick Jonas ~

Llagamos a casa con Joe, algo distantes ya que en el auto aviamos tenido una discusión por sus acciones imprudentes hacia las chicas.

- Chicos! – Grito mi padre, que estaba en la sala, sentado con mi madre, pronto los tres bajamos corriendo las escaleras y segundos mas tarde Frankie se unió a nosotros.

- Muchachos, tenemos noticias- Dijo mi madre.

- ¿Buenas o malas? – Preguntó el mayor de nosotros.

- Buenas Kevin- Pronunció mi padre- Bien, El lunes que viene empiezan el colegio, y tu Kevin la universidad – Los 4 nos miramos sin entender muy bien – Van a asistir en el instituto "High school of art" en Texas, Joe y Nick van a ir al mismo curso, pero para las clases extras les van a tomar un prueba para verificar en que nivel tienen que estar, Frankie tú vas a empezar 4º grado, y Kevin gracias a Dios este instituto tiene carreras universitarias en lo que es Arte, tambien vas a tener que hacer alguna prueba para ver en que nivel te ponen para las clases extras que son obligatorias, van a estar en este instituto por 7 meses, de los cuales 4 meses van a asistir todos los días en los horarios que corresponde y los 3 meses restantes van a ir los días que puedan y en los horarios que puedan, ya que tener que ponernos para el próximo CD.

- Oh, Genial! – Dijo Joseph con sarcasmo, En mi cara se trazo una hermosa sonrisa, ya que Liz iba a ese colegio.

-¿Tenemos que llevar uniforme?- Pregunto Frankie, el cual tambien se veía contento.

- Si hijo, Pantalones e vestir gris, camisa blanca, corbata y sueter- acoto mi madre.

- Reitero, GENIAL!, aparte de tener que ir al colegio, vamos a tener que llevar uniforme- Las criticas de Joseph, me dejaban totalmente asombrado, Mas tarde me dirigí a mi pieza y llame a Liz.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: "El escape perfecto"

POV Liz~

Las agujas del reloj dieron las 12 yo esperaba impaciente en la plaza. A lo lejos veo a Nick que venia caminando como si nada, como si el mundo no existirá, luego sonrió.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?- Me pregunto feliz.

-Hola, Bien ¿Vos?- Salude distante ya que mi mente estaba pensando en Drew tambien, estaba en un estado de confusión, Nick o Drew decía mi cabeza. Dos opciones extremadamente buenas, Ambos tenían un mismo peso, Los 2 me dejaron, Los 2 hombres me hicieron sufrir pero los 2 me robaron el corazón, Con Drew fui feliz, en su época él era el motivo de mi felicidad, pero Nick era mi motivo actual, el hombre que me hacía sentir bien, el cual me hacia feliz sin importar los problemas.

- Bien, Liz ¿Te pasa algo? Estas como ida – Me dijo apoyando una mano en mi hombro.

- No nada, estoy bien- Dijo sonriendo falsamente- Me tenías que decir algo ¿No?

- Si, tengo buenas noticias- Dijo contento.

- ah, ¿Si? – Dije curiosa

- Si, El lunes empiezo el instituto"High School of Art", aca en Texas, tu colegio ¿No estas feliz?- Nick me dejo con la boca abierta, justo en mi colegio, Seguramente Drew tambien volvería, la desesperación apareció en mi cuerpo en 5 segundos. ¿Nick y Drew en el mismo colegio? "Cálmate Liz" decía una voz adentro de mí.

- Me encanta la noticia, ¿Tus hermanos tambien van a asistir al instituto? – Pregunte.

- Si claro, Frankie 4º grado, Kevin curso universitario y Joe conmigo – Dijo. Hablamos muchísimo los nervios o miedos se me fueron de a poco, deje de pensar en Drew, y me concentre en mi momento con Nick, la pasamos muy bien.

- Lo siento, supongo que me tengo que ir- Dije mirando mi reloj que ya marcaban las 3 de la mañana – Aunque me podría quedar un hora más si quieres, solamente lo tienes que pedir.

- Oh, muy bien, Por favor quédese una hora más bella doncella –Pidió Nick en tono de caballero.

- Muy bien, Caballero, si usted lo pide así- conteste, ambos reímos.

- Supongo que el primer día de clases toda la atención me la vas a dedicar a mí, por que soy tú…- Nick dejo en suspenso la oración, pude ver en su cara una expresión de no saber que decir. En ese momento se me ocurrió sacarlo del agujero en el que se había metido.

- Amigos. Muy buenos amigos…- Mencione, pronto baje la cabeza, y él en ese mismo instante la tomo entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos, Tenia la mira mas intensa que jamás había visto, sus ojos tenían ese brillo peculiar. Con el cual me dejaba atónita. Sus ojos de repente me hicieron acordar a los de Drew, los ojos de Drew cada tanto tenían ese efecto en mi. Pronto sacudí mi cabeza, y Nick me miro raro.

- Perdón- Me disculpe, Luego suspire.

- Esta Bien – Menciono, luego se hizo el silencio, pero nick lo rompió – Mañana te paso a buscar para ir juntos, ¿Queres?

- Eso estaría bien, me olvide de preguntarte, ¿Cómo esta Joe? – Dije.

- Desde que llegamos no salio de su habitación, es raro verlo a Joe en esa posición de decepción, o depresión por no poder tener a la chica que quiere. Es la primera vez que una chica no cae rendida a sus pies, su mundo perfecto se vino abajo.

- Entiendo, Me paso – Nick me miro extraño por mi comentario – Ósea, quise decir, me paso pero no en esa situación, mi mundo perfecto: Mejor alumna, Mejor Amiga, Mejor compañera, Mejor hija… Mejor en todo; pero en una época, queria mas no me conformaba con ser la mejor, queria mas, llegue a pasar días sin dormir estudiando, todo lo que mi mamá me decía lo hacia, solucionaba los problemas de mis amigos, Por mi buena actitud física fui capitana deportistas, pero en eso tambien queria ser la mejor, horas entrenando en el gimnasio, después de mi "intento por ser buena en todo" mi humor cambio, el cansancio me llevo a que mi cuerpo se cansara, después entendí que no podía ser la mejor, y aca estoy. – Le conté mi paso a Nicholas, él escucho atento cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

Mas tarde me llevo asta la esquina de mi casa, esperamos ahí asta que tipie un mensaje a Dylan, para que me ayude a entrar a casa.

"_Dy estoy en la esquina, en marcha el plan 2, Te quiero, Gracias, ¡te debo una!"_

Pronto me llego una respuesta.

"_Todo va bien por ahora, recién me levante y se ve que tu madre escucho, me pregunto que hacia y le dije que iba a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, y que no se preocupe si escucha ruidos que era yo. Te abro por la puerta del patio"_

-Nick es hora de que me valla, Mañana nos vemos, pasa por casa a las – El asintió, Me saludo con un tierno beso en los labios y me susurro al oído _"te quiero"_ – yo tambien.

Al llegar a casa, le agradecí mucho a Dylan por haberme ayudado en esta situación. Entre en la pieza, y estaba Nessa.

- Por fin llegas, pensé que Nick Jonas te secuestro – Dijo mi amiga poniéndose cómoda como para escuchar una historia.

- Ojala, quise decir que Nick no seria capas… - Dije confusa.

- Bueno, empiece a relatar la historia. – comento, Pronto comencé a contarle todo. Tambien lo de Joe, Pude ver como los ojos de Vanessa se llenaban de lágrimas, y tambien note como trataba de retenerlas.

Esa noche se paso volando.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: "Como si fuera mi primer día"

POV Nessa~

Dormía tan bien asta que sentí un líquido que recorría mi rostro, un líquido algo helado, abrí mis ojos y vi a mi amiga parada frente mió.

- Buen día dormilona. Perdón, pero se hace tarde y tenemos que ir al Instituto – Dijo Liz, tratando de justificar su acción tan peculiar.

- Que buena manera de despertarme que tenes, pareces mi enemiga no mi amiga – Dije levantándome de la cama mientras que me frotaba los ojos para sacarme el sueño.

- Perdón perdón. Pero no ahí tiempo de reclamos, anda a higienizarte mientras que yo me cambio, si termino antes que vos, baja, voy a estar en la cocina.

- Bueno esta bien, señora.

- Nada de señora- Se quejo.

Una ves que Salí del baño, me senté en la cama y empecé a vestirme, pero un sonido muy familiar empezó a sonar, busque entre mis cosas y era mi celular. Lo tome entre mis manos y leí el mensaje que me había llegado.

"_Hoy te voy a ver, y espero poder hablar con vos, necesito verte y no me podes decir que no, En minutos te veo bonita, beso J.J"_

¿Qué es lo que Joseph Adams Jonas pretende de mí? Muy bien esto me lo tengo que tomar con calma, Voy hablar con él y le voy a decir que no quiero saber mas nada de él.

Baje las escaleras, me asome a la puerta de la cocina y sentí el olor tan peculiar del desayuno.

-Buen día amiga – dijo Liz sonriente desde atrás de la mesada grade de mármol.

- Buen día – Salude un poco de mal humor ya que el mensaje de Joe no me callo muy bien a estas horas de la mañana.

- Que carita, Bueno espero que con este desayuno se te pase ese enojo que tenes encima- Comentó Liz, Mi respuesta fue una expresión asesina – En 5 minutos pasa Nick a buscarnos para ir al colegio, así que te sugiero que comas rápido.

Desde ese comentario presentí que mi día no iba a terminar más, y menos teniendo a Joe Jonas, un completo creído al lado mió.

Pronto sonó una bocina al frente de la casa, Liz salio corriendo llevándose puesto todo.

- Nessaaaaaaaaaaaa, Apurateeeeeeeeeeeee- Grito mi amiga desde la puerta.

- Ya voy- pronto tome mi mochila, y Salí con toda mi mal gana deseando que Joe Jonas no este adentro de ese maldito auto negro, _"Trágame Tierra" _pensé en el instante en el que subí al coche y vi a Joe sentado tranquilo, Al verme su cara cambio inmediatamente de estar tranquilo a estar engreído.

- Hola Joseph – Salude, yo no era maleducada, y mi madre sierre me dijo _"El saludo no se le niega a nadie",_ Menos a Joe Jonas, pensé, menos a un creído como este.

- Buen día Vanessa- Correspondió él.

- ¿Qué tiene de Bueno? – Susurre.

- perdón, ¿Dijiste algo? , No te escuche. – Me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como burlándose de mi, a mi entender.

- No nada, absolutamente nada- Desafíe.

- A bueno, entonces me disculpo por mi comentario- Contradijo, y segundos después estallo una carcajada.

- Joe, ¿Podes controlarte?, no estamos en un circo. – Dijo Nick que iba conduciendo.

- Perdón hermano es que… -

- Es que nada… - Dijo Nick apretando el freno y dándose vuelta para mirar a Joe en la cara.

Al parecer Nick estaba enojado con joe, muy enojado a decir verdad, mi cara fue de sorpresa.

- Perdona a mi hermano Nessa, es que no tiene la culpa de haber salido tan…- se quedo pensando-… distinto- finalizo, nick.

-No pasa nada- comente- tranquilo.

Más tarde ya estábamos en el instituto, bajamos del auto y a sorpresa de liz y mi persona estábamos rodeadas de gente, las luces de las cámaras no paraban de brillar, las chicas que no paraban de gritar, entramos corriendo al Instituto, obviamente los jonas nos siguieron, los llevamos asta la dirección con miles de obstáculos que nos generaban sus fans.

-Por fin llegamos- dijo Joe, detrás de ese comentario sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, a las que liz y yo no podíamos faltar.

-Bueno nos vamos- dije, encaminándome hacia el pasillo, dejando a los Jonas atrás.

- Chau bonita-Grito Joe, pero lo ignore.

POV Liz~

Nessa se marcho dejando a los Jonas y a mí atrás.

- Bueno chicos, yo tambien me tengo que ir, aca los van a atender y mostrar todas las instalaciones, no se preocupen en la 3 hora los veo en el almuerzo, ya después supongo que las demás horas son todas las mismas- anuncie- Buena suerte, y espero que les guste el colegio- dije, salude a todos con un beso en la mejilla y al momento de saludar a Nick no sabia que hacer, al final lo salude como a todos los demás.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, choco con alguien

- Perdón, lo siento, no te vi- Dije sin mirar al desconocido.

- No pasa nada Liz, el tonto soy yo que no me fije pro donde caminaba- Al levantar la miraba me di cuenta de que era Drew si Drew, rápidamente se me vino a la mente como nos conocimos, si bien era el hermano de Nessa mi mejor amiga y se supone que lo conozco de chico, no era así Drew se había ido a vivir a Italia por muchos años ya que su padrino vivía ahí y sus padres lo autorizaron a irse, la cuestión es que después de 8 Años Drew y yo nos conocimos gracias a un choque entre nosotros, los dos caminábamos distraídos en nuestro primer día de clases que nos chocamos accidentalmente. El echo de habérmelo chocado de la misma forma que hace un par de años, me izo acordar de mi primer día en el Instituto.


End file.
